Regret
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Shigeru likes Satoshi but can't confess to him. When Shigeru does something wrong to Satoshi, will Satoshi ever forgive him. Shigeru x Satoshi and Iris x Kasumi. Includes Shounen ai and Shoujo ai


Regret

Disclaimer: Pokémon is not mine

**This is my first Shounen Ai and Shoujo Ai Fanfic so please be nice. Pairing: Shigeru x Satoshi and Iris x Kasumi**

"I'm gonna be the best Pokémon master evah!" Satoshi (Ash) yelled out.

Shigeru (Gary) was watching Satoshi talking to himself. Recently, in the last few months, Shigeru had developed feelings for Satoshi; he tried to get rid of those feelings but he failed in succeeding to doing that. Every time Shigeru met up with Satoshi he got so nervous that he froze, his mind would shut down, he would stumble in his talking, and his heart would thump so loudly. _Come on Shigeru, Satoshi is your rival, not your lover. _He mentally told himself that and hit his head on the tree. "Ow." he whined and patted his bump on his forehead. Pikachu, who was cuddled in Satoshi's hand, heard the thonk. "Pika Pika." Pikachu shuffled his tiny hands. "What's wrong Pikachu?" Satoshi asked. Pikachu pointed to the tree. "Oh, someone's behind that tree, I wonder who it is." Satoshi walked over. Shigeru was behind the tree, calm and cool on the outside, but in the inside, he was screaming like crazy. When Satoshi walked over, he saw Shigeru behind the tree with his eyes closed and he looked cool and calm. "Hey Shigeru." Satoshi dropped Pikachu and greeted him.

Shigeru opened his eyes. "Hi Satoshi." he muttered. Satoshi was grinning widely. "I thought you would be looking for Pokémon but why are you behind that tree?" he asked. Shigeru looked down at the ground and blushed. "I don't know, I don't feel like looking for Pokémon today." He sighed. Satoshi looked at Shigeru, something was wrong with him. He was acting all unusual for the last few months. Satoshi noticed whenever they meet; Shigeru would always blush and fidget with his shirt. He also noticed that he started to reek of sweat because Shigeru blushed a lot. "There's something wrong with you Shigeru, you have been acting weirdly around me for the last few months. You are also starting to reek of sweat." Satoshi pinched his nose. Shigeru shuddered, "What's wrong Shigeru?" Satoshi asked. Shigeru tried to take a step, but he couldn't walk because his feet were wobbly. _I can't take it anymore! _Shigeru pushed Satoshi to the tree and lined his nose up with Satoshi's. "Shigeru, what are you doing?" Satoshi struggled beneath him. Shigeru just grinned evilly. "I was acting crazy for the last couple of months because I am in love with you, please forgive me Satoshi." Shigeru placed his lips on Satoshi's and kissed him. "Mmmmpphhgm." Satoshi muffled. Soon, Shigeru slipped his tongue in Satoshi's mouth and played with his tongue. Soon, after 3 minutes, Shigeru parted for fresh air. "I love you Satoshi." He breathed. He then kissed Satoshi's neck and licked it. "Uhnnn….Shigeru….Stop it." Satoshi moaned. Shigeru didn't listen but continued to lick and kiss his neck. Soon, Shigeru pulled up Satoshi's shirt. Just as he was about to begin, Satoshi pushed him away. "Hey, what was that for? I was about to begin the best thing." Shigeru pouted. Satoshi looked up; his face was flushed with anger and disgust. "What's the matter Satoshi-chan?" Shigeru asked. Satoshi stood up and slapped him on the cheek. "Don't call me that you bitch." He hissed. Shigeru frowned, "You didn't like it?" Satoshi shook his head. "My first kiss is ruined." he started crying. "What's even worse that you did it. You are a guy. If everyone finds out about this, they won't treat me the way they used to treat me." He sobbed. "Well, it's only your first kiss." Shigeru calmly said, trying to cheer him up. Satoshi glared at him. "You don't understand, I was saving that for a girl. I don't love you back Shigeru, in fact, I HATE YOU!" He shouted and slapped Shigeru on the other cheek. "Ouch." Shigeru touched his other cheek. Satoshi picked up his backpack; "You are disgusting." he muttered and picked up Pikachu. Pikachu cuddled up in Satoshi's arms and glared at Shigeru. Satoshi walked away in gloom and sniffles. Shigeru stood there. _Thanks a lot, now your rival hates you. _Part of him echoed inside his head. "Shut up…" He muffled. He then punched the tree. Soon, blood came out of his knuckles. "Damn…IT!" Shigeru shouted.

That night, Satoshi went back to the campsite where Kasumi (Misty) and Iris were. "Satoshi! Did you find any Pokémon today?" Kasumi asked. Satoshi shook his head and sat down. "Satoshi, what's wrong?" Iris asked with concern. "It's nothing Iris, I'm fine." Satoshi said and took a stick full of marshmallows and put them over the fire. Iris looked over at Kasumi with a confused look on her face. "Something's wrong with Satoshi Kasumi." Iris whispered. Kasumi nodded and walked over to Satoshi. "Satoshi, what's wrong?" she asked. Satoshi looked at her and gave her a sad smile. "Don't worry about me Kasumi, everything is fine." He went back to roasting his marshmallows. Kasumi frowned. "Something isn't right with you, ever since you came back to the camp; you have been depressed, something has happened."

Satoshi looked at Kasumi. "Nothing happened, I just ran into Shigeru today." He said. Kasumi sat down next to him. "What did you two do together?" she asked. "He and I met together behind a tree, then…." Satoshi stopped when he thought about what Shigeru did to him. "What did he do?" Kasumi asked. Satoshi felt a bulky lump in his throat. "He…He…Started doing weird things to me." He coughed. "What weird things?" asked Kasumi. Satoshi put his hands over his mouth. "Did he kiss you?" Iris asked. Satoshi nodded, "He said he loved me, when I first heard this, I was nervous. I didn't know what to say after that. After we kissed, he did some things to my neck and I was scared. I then pushed him and told him that I hated him so much. I think I hurt his feelings." Satoshi gloomily said. Iris and Kasumi looked at each other. "Well, go apologize to him." Iris finally said. Kasumi nodded. Satoshi looked up at them. "There's no way I can do that. I said I hate him." Satoshi glumly said. Kasumi frowned, "Satoshi, do you want forgiveness or guilt?" She sternly asked. "Forgiveness." He glumly said. Kasumi smiled. "Tomorrow morning, you will find Shigeru and tell him that you are sorry." She ordered. Satoshi nodded. "So, let's enjoy tonight." Iris shot her stick up in the air and caught it. Satoshi smiled. Pikachu was smiling too. "Pika Pika!" the electric Pokémon chirped.

Shigeru was at his grandfather's home, in his room, miserable. "Shigeru, it's time for dinner!" his grandfather called out. "Coming sofu*." he mumbled and trudged down the stairs. His grandfather was in the kitchen preparing dinner for his grandson. "Shigeru, I made your favorite dish for tonight! Miso soup!" His grandfather cheered. Shigeru smiled sadly. "Thank you very much grandfather." He took a ceramic dish and poured his soup. Professor Oak watched his son pour his soup. "What's wrong Shigeru?" he asked. Shigeru looked up at his grandfather. "Umm…There's nothing." he mumbled. He slurped up his soup slowly. "Ahhh…Damn myself!" he whispered. Professor Oak looked at his grandson like he was an idiot or something. "Something happened today Shigeru. What is it?" Professor Oak asked. Tears started to well up into his eyes. "Oh sofu*! I did something really bad today!" He babbled into his grandfather's coat. "What did you do?" his grandfather stroked his back calmly. Shigeru looked up, "I confessed to Satoshi that I loved him and I did some weird things to him, and now he hates me." Professor Oak's eyes were kind and caring, "Well, you need to apologize to him." he told his weeping grandson. Shigeru looked up, "I can't do that, he said that he hated me." he then went back to sobbing into his grandfather's lab coat. "Just tell him that you didn't mean to do it, and that you won't do it again." His grandfather said. "Really?" Shigeru stopped crying. His grandfather nodded. "Do you really regret what you had done to him?" he asked. Shigeru sighed, "Of course, but I still love him." Professor Oak smiled. "You are a good boy Shigeru, I know that Satoshi is mad at you, but promise me, you will earn forgiveness if you apologize ok? And he probably won't be mad at you anymore." His grandfather comforted him. Shigeru smiled, "Ok." he then went back to eating his soup. _Tomorrow, I will apologize to Satoshi! _He thought as he ate his soup.

The next morning, Satoshi walked to the park along with Pikachu to the tree where Shigeru kissed him. "I don't think I'm ready for this Pikachu." He said to the electric Pokémon. "Pika Pika." Pikachu chirped. Satoshi smiled at Pikachu, "Thanks for the encouragement." He sighed.

Shigeru left the house remembering his grandfather's words. _Just apologize to Satoshi and everything will be all right. _Shigeru sighed; his grandfather was just like any other old man, just stupid and clueless. "So, where's Satoshi?" Shigeru asked. He looked around. He saw a familiar red and white cap. "It's Satoshi!" He exclaimed and ran over to him.

Where is Shigeru?" Satoshi thought. "Satoshi!" He heard a familiar voice. Satoshi turned around and saw Shigeru. "Shigeru!" Satoshi cried. The boys ran to each other and hugged each other tightly. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed. After the kiss, they blushed. "I-I'm sorry." Satoshi apologized. "I am sorry that I slapped you on the cheek and said that I hated you." Shigeru chuckled and smiled. "I'm sorry for kissing you." Satoshi took Shigeru's hand, "You don't need to apologize Shigeru because I love you!" Satoshi confessed. Tears came out of Shigeru's eyes. "I love you too Satoshi." They both leaned into each other's faces and passionately kissed. They both heard giggling and squealing. They separated and looked behind them. They saw Kasumi and Iris together. "That was such a sweet kiss!" They squealed. Shigeru and Satoshi rolled their eyes. Suddenly, Iris went up to Kasumi's face, "I have a confession to make Kasumi." Iris said. "What is it?" Kasumi asked, confused. "I love you Kasumi!" Iris kissed Kasumi on the lips. Kasumi blushed and closed her eyes. She kissed Iris back as well. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu squealed. Satoshi picked up Pikachu and watched Iris and Kasumi kiss. "They do make a nice pairing." Satoshi said. Shigeru playfully slapped Satoshi on the back. "They do sweetie!" Shigeru laughed.

The end

**Sayuri**: **I love this Pokemon couple, don't you Pikachu?**

**Pikachu**: **Pika Pika!**

**Sayuri**: **Don't forget to leave reviews! If you leave flames! Pikachu will electrocute you!**

**Pikachu****: Pika Pika!**


End file.
